Good Intentions
by Amb3r Drag0n
Summary: InuYasha meets 'the new girl' and thinks it's Kikyo. And what's this? Kikyo transfered to the school! (Sorry, bad at summaries)


Hi! This is my first Inuyasha story...or any story for that matter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha... my wish would be granted. I wished on wish bone on my turkey on Thanksgiving, but still did not get Inuyasha. Life is so unfair!

* * *

Chapter 1 

InuYasha's POV!

"Hey Inuyasha."

I looked around, trying to see who was talking to me, but there was no one in the hallway. 'I think I am seriously starting to lose it.'

"Inuyasha, above you." called the voice again.

I looked up, and seen Miroku, my perverted best friend. He was lying across the top of the bank of lockers near me. "Let me guess," I stated dryly,"You groped Sango again."

"Not at all, I was just admiring her beauty." Miroku said nervously. How could you think so lowly of your best friend."

"Miroku, I've known you since we were 3 years old. I know you well, too well for my liking. What did you say to her or should I say, what did you ASK her?" Of course I knew what happen but oh well.

"I just said she was looking lovely today." Miroku said innocently.

"And..."

Miroku just put on a sheepish grin.

"You asked her to bare your child... again. When will you get it through your thick skull she does not like a pervert like you. Miroku... are you actually falling for Sango?"

"Why would you ask that if I grope and ask all the girls to bare my child?" Miroku asked defensively.

"Cause lately you have been giving her more attention than any other girl. You will never leave her alone. People would have thought by now you would get that she does not like you, but it's like you like being slapped across the face all the time. Face it, your falling for her, and hard."

Miroku sighed. "Okay, Okay, so maybe I'm starting to develop feelings for her. But who wouldn't. She is so beautif--"

"MIROKU!" A very angry voice could be heard all down the hallway.

"EEP!" Miroku jumped down from the bank of lockers and hid behind me. "Hide me!"

A girl came running down the hall and stopped in front of me. "Hey InuYasha, have you seen Miroku? I thought I seen him down here."

"Hey Sango. He was hear a minute ago, but he ran away like a mad man for some reason."

"Oh well, I'll kill him later." Sango said. "Have you seen the new girl around? She is said to be followed by a few guys. I want to meet her because I heard she was really nice."

"No I haven't."

"Oh." Sango sounded disappointed.

"I looked over Sango's shoulder. " Okay for one thing, the new girl ain't followed around with only a few guys, more likely the whole school population of guys."

"I thought you said you never seen her?

"I havn't." I pointed over Sango's shoulder.

Sango looked at me confused and then turned around. Almost the whole population of guys were surrounding someone. Some of the questions I heard them ask the new girl were, "Will you go out with me?", "Can I have you phone number?", "Will you bare my chi--"

"MIROKU!" Sango ran into the center of the crowd and it looked like she just hit someone of the top of the head with a math text book. I looked behind me and noticed Miroku was gone. 'No wonder.'

Most of the guys in the school were afraid of Sango because she was stronger than the average girl and stronger then most guys. They ran away as fast as they could, because they knew if you ever got her mad, you would find yourself in a coma if you are one of the lucky ones. I'm not really afraid of her since we were friends since the beginning of high school.

I looked over at the new girl that all the guys were drooling over. The new girl had long flowing black hair with soft waves, pale skin, and blue-gray eyes. Even in the school uniform you could make out the shape of her body well. She looked like a goddess to say the least.

I gasped, 'It can't be...' "Kikyo! Why the hell are you here!?! You already made my life a living hell!!"

* * *

The New Girl's POV (Bet you can't guess who she is ")

'Ugh, why won't these guys just leave me ALONE! The first day of school and this happens. They were asking me questions like, "Will you go out with me?", "Can I have you phone number?", "Will you bare my chi--"'

"MIROKU!" The shout surprised me to say the least. All of a sudden, a girl with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail pushed through the crowd. She looked like she was about to kill someone. She hit the boy in front of my with her math text book hard o the head.

"Hi, I'm Sango." Said the girl happily.

Okay that was really weird. I just stared at her. Than I looked behind her and noticed all the guys were running away from her by the looks of it. 'Well that was o--'

"Kikyo!" I jumped, "Why the hell are you here!?! You already made my life a living hell!!"

I was boiling mad. I didn't even bother looking at who the person was when I answered. "Whoever Kikyo is, I'm not her! My name is Kagome, got it? KA-GO-ME!"

I finally looked over to the bastard who called me "Kikyo". 'Woah, he's hot!' He had waist length black hair with deep, beautiful violet eyes. 'God, gotta stop thinking of him like this. He is a jackass. Cannot like him.'

The boy came closer to me and examined my face. "Your not her..."

"No shit!, that's what I just told you!"

"How could I make such a big mistake", the boy said, "Kikyo was a lot more pretty, graceful and smelled bet--"

SLAP

The slap echoed down the hall. Everyone stared in shock at what just happen.

"How DARE you!!" I turned around and stormed off. I felt tears in my eyes. Why was I crying about what he just said to me. I can't be falling for a jackass like him.... but I think I am! "SHIT!"

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Please read and review, and don't kill me for spelling errors or whatever. If I get over 3 reviews I'll add another chapter, but it might not be right away because at school I have 3 projects to do --". I need an opinion, would you call InuYasha's eyes on the anime show golden or amber? I think amber, but I want more opinions. So please tell me with your review. Bye 4 now!! 

Again... PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
